Dean: My First Time
by 7sTar
Summary: Dean's first solo hunting trip for a vampire. First Person.


**Dean: My First Time**

**By 7sTar**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes**: This is my pure imagination and maybe I'll write more Dean's solo hunting theme so don't be puzzled if you read many Dean's "first time" later.

**Category**: Angst

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Dean's first solo hunting trip, set in NY for a vampire.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Sam, Dean and John, I write this just for fun. Please don't sue me.

**

* * *

**

**Dean: My First Time (1)**

I saw them.

Though the noisy crowd I saw the slender blonde young man in the gentler thin black suits followed that gorgeous ginger-haired young woman to the balcony. She's really beautiful and elegant; the line "she shivers in the wind like the last leaf on a dying tree" came into my mind when the young man closed up to her. He was so gorgeous that no one could ignore him and resist him.

My name is Dean Winchester, twenty-four, my job is hunting. No, I'm not a Nimrod, what I was hunting is all the supernatural or paranormal things and so did my father. I have a younger brother Sam, or Sammy I preferred, who was now a college student of Stanford. He's young, smart, shy and tall…but he's always the baby brother in my eyes like the one I carried in my arms in that terrible night when my mom was killedtwenty years ago.

I've watched the gorgeous young man for seven days. Yes, I followed him around to different first-class night clubs and salons these days just wanna to confirm that he's a vampire, he's my job. He was fond of those super gorgeous beauties in the super class night clubs or saloons. Anyone could confess he had got a decent shot but not everyone noticed that he disappeared mystically when they found one or two hot leading young ladies of the party at their last gasp with pale faces in some corner of the hall. I could, and more than that, I could see the blurry bitten marks on their necks or wrists.

His name was Alex J. Salomaa. I knew it from his mailbox of his department where he never stayed in the day and the night, but that's his house though I didn't find his coffin as stated in those legendaries of vampires. Nor could I find the grave with that name in the cemeteries nearby.

I drew my thoughts back to them again. After the people in front of my eyes cleared my gaze, he was nowhere to see and so did the ginger head lady instead of another kissing couple on the balcony.

Ignoring all the eyes on me, those admiring, jealous and alluring eyes from those passing me by, I searched every corner of the grand hall, and outside. I found the ginger head beauty leaning against the parterre, which was decorated with countless lovely white lilies, jasmines and violets. She looked like a sleepy beauty in the fragrance, but I knew she's dead.

I didn't find him.

And I couldn't find him the next five days. I searched every high-class club and every dignified party hall every night but I didn't see him again. I didn't think he left NY, a noblest vampire like him wouldn't leave NY because all he wanted he could be fulfilled here; and I doubted he was killed by some slayer but I also doubted which slayer could kill him so easily.

It seemed he vapored.

I need bait. I need to entice him out. I was so inefficient that I looked on helplessly people dying like this. The reason why I came to NY was to kill him.

Then I found her. Actually speaking, I met her.

Thinking I used to have crush on hot blondes I never imagined a dark-haired girl could be so beautiful and graceful. She sat beside the large window writing something on her notebook while she enjoyed her vanilla strawberry ice cream. I watched her sleek soft long dark hair, her pure white shirt and her slender fingers then I saw her dark green water eyes when she casually turned her head to me.

"_It's her!" _I said to myself, by which, I didn't know exactly, what I meant. I believed that I meant I found the bait for if I was a vampire I wanna taste her blood, greatly.

Giving me a slight smile which, I thought, bright up not only her exquisite face but also the whole noshery, even brighter than the sunshine outside, she lowered her head to her ice cream again. Taking my tray I made my way to her table, "Is this seat occupied?" I knew this is stereotype but I couldn't pick any other words in my head.

"No." Her dark green eyes focused on me again. They're deep, tender and beautiful with twinkling joyful stars in them. And her voice was so sweet and clean that I couldn't imagine it came from another person.

Her name was Crystal. It suited her. So much. If she was not appeared in the daytime I would doubt if she's a spirit or not. She gave up her mind as I curved my lips making my symbol grinning and said to her, "You're afraid of me, right?"

"Me! Afraid of you?" She slightly raised her voice, grinned back to me, "You're not a vampire, not a cold-blooded killer, or not a psychopath, right?"

"Yeah, I wish I were. But I'm Dean Winchester," I couldn't help laughing, "Hot and handsome."

"And cocky." she added rolling her big bright eyes to me, "Ok, I'll keep the appointment if you call it a date."

Gazing at her curvy slim figure and her flappy beautiful dark hair until she disappeared of the corner of the bustling street, I felt desolate. I should have asked her address and picked her up later with my new 67' Chevy Impala. I was afraid that she wouldn't come to the saloon, that Alex still wouldn't appear and that Alex came to the saloon…then noticed her. The last idea made my heart shrink.

I derided myself in my mind, _"Dean, you're an idiot! A flathead! How could you get such stupid idea of tempting a foxy vampire with an innocent girl? Why do you think your type is his type? You idiot! Why don't you come straightly up the vampire and thrust the wood cross knife through his heart? You caitiff! You're afraid of him? You're disappointing yourself and your dad. "_

My dad, John Winchester, had kept training me and Sammy as true hunters. But Sammy preferred to be excellent student in the school which he thought he disappointed our dad. But Sammy was wrong. Totally wrong. Our dad… and I never felt despaired at Sammy and his desire for normal and safe life. He did try his best and so did we. We tried our best to protect him from the devils and dangers. I knew my dad went to Stanford in his spare time and watched his baby son from far, which set dad's heart at rest. I called Sammy, many times, I wanna he knew dad's there. I wanna my little brother understood our dad and me.

I had been with my dad on the hunting trip in those passed years until one day he told me it's time for me to kill the demon by myself. He gave me the Egyptian Safety Medallion, my necklace, and the ring which was also some sort of orient protecting thing. Then I drove my Chevy Impala to New York. Not for fashion or fun. For a famousand intelligent vampire.

I had called my dad for help, twice, after I lost my quarry. He didn't answer my phone, and far more that, he left my number in his voice message board to let those who need help ask me. I wanted him to lead me, to tell me what I should do. But he didn't give me any message so I excogitated the entrapping plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you expect for the next? Be kind to let me know.


End file.
